1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a display method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus capable of displaying video providing a sense of perspective in accordance with the line of sight of a user and a display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, enhancement processing adapted to video itself to be output to a monitor has been performed. Here, the enhancement processing is processing to improve sharpness of video so that sharper video is presented to the user. However, enhancement processing adapted to video itself to be output to a monitor does not have in most cases three-dimensional information added to the video itself and thus, the video after being processed may be different from what the user likes.
Moreover, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-221953, a technology to perform image processing in accordance with a detected result after shooting a user by a camera and detecting the line of sight of the user using the shot image is disclosed.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-221953